Just The Girl
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Max and Fang. High school rivals with the perfect hate-hate relationship. They teased each other mercilessly for absolutely no reason at all. When they meet up again years after high school, what happens? And what will Max find out about what Fang feels? AH, AU! Two or Three Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! This is a two – maybe three – shot made by yours truly, Cake. The idea came to me from a song (when does it not?) and I just knew I had to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the song Just the Girl by The Click Five.**

**Ch. 1:**

**Max POV**

I have to admit, being a Hollywood actress isn't necessarily easy. Booking jobs is hard shit, and just getting an audition is extraordinarily hard.

I walked down the street, Mocha Frappuccino in hand. So what if my manager, Lissa, says I'll get fat? Last time I checked I had a great metabolism, so what worry is there?

Feeling a vibration in my pocket, I dug my hand in it and fished out my phone. I hit the 'talk' button and placed the phone between my shoulder and my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Max!" Lissa squealed and I flinched. The girl was my manager and my best friend, but she had a squeal that breaks _glass_.

I downed another sip of the Starbucks deliciousness. "What's up, Liss?"

"I got you an audition!" I could picture her beaming smile.

"Really, where?" I tried to calm myself.

"Where are you?" She asked.

I looked up. "Right outside the Barnes and Noble… about a block away from Starbucks."

"You know the Art Studio about a block down from Starbucks? That's where I am. It's in 5 minutes. I could barely get you in because of short notice. I suggest you book it, girl!" She hung up on me and I did as she told me to. I booked it.

I took off sprinting down the street, just trying to get to the studio on time.

As I finally saw the giant building, I checked my watch. I panted before looking at my reflection in the glass of the building. Smoothing my hair, I strutted into the building.

Lissa waved me over and I sat down next to her.

"Aren't you excited?" She giggled. I nodded and her smile grew. The only way I can describe having your best friend be your manager is _awesome_.

"Hello?" The mike sounded and I looked up to the stage to see a sight I was dumbfounded by. It was… Fang.

"Hi everyone. We're the Flock," He gestured to the smiling faces of Dylan, Sam, Gazzy, and Iggy. "And you're all here to audition to play a part in our new music video, right?" Most of the crowd responded.

"The Flock?" I whispered to Lissa.

She looked at me, shocked. "They're the newest break out band. This music video is going to be for their song 'Just the Girl.'" She finished.

I nodded throughout her explanation, though I was mostly just shocked that Fang and his crew had actually _gotten_ anywhere.

I should explain this part, shouldn't I? I'll try to shorten this as much as I can. Fang and I… we're high school rivals. Not rivals through SAT scores or who is going to win Homecoming, but just… rivals. We have a swift hate-hate relationship. He stole my extra bra from my P.E. locker and hung it on the flagpole, and I told the entire school he had a crush on Brigid Tanner. I haven't seen him or his 'crew' since last year at our high school reunion.

"This is how it's going to work. Each of you is going to come up here, say your name and age, tell us some stuff about yourself, and then act out a scene with one of us from the music video." He paused. "Got it?"

The crowd of hopefuls responded with nods and cheers.

"Number 1, please." The manager, Monique was her name, called from the judges' area.

I watched girl after girl go up and either act well or make of fool of themselves. Since I was 57, I zoned out sometime after 23.

"Number 57?" Monique announced.

"That's you, Max!" Lissa whispered, making me jump.

"Oh- Oh! Here!" I shouted and ran up onstage.

I looked down at the judges, which consisted of the band and their manager. They were all looking at me, wide-eyed and in shock.

"Maximum Ride, 26." I announced. "And something about me is that quite honestly, I never thought I'd ever see any of you again." I smirked at Iggy's open jaw.

"Max." Fang said, regaining his composure. "You ready?"

* * *

I sat in my apartment that I rented with my little sister, Angel. I thought over my audition. I did pretty well, considering all I had to do was pretend to push someone in a pool.

I heard a knock on the door and jumped up to get it. I was dying of boredom, and I was too cheap to buy any good channels on the TV.

Surprisingly, behind the door stood Fang, Iggy, Dylan, Gazzy, Sam, Lissa, and Monique.

"Um… hi?" I said.

"You got the part, Max!" Lissa squealed. Once again, I flinched.

"What did I say about squealing, Liss?" I asked. Once again, she ignored me. The thing about the part sunk in. "Oh! Come in." I gestured to my apartment and they walked in.

Iggy flipped on my TV and tried to go to some expensive cable channel I didn't have.

"What gives?" He looked at me.

I crossed my arms. "When you start paying for it, you can watch it." He grumbled and went to talking with Dylan.

I looked around to see everyone was in conversation except Fang. Great.

I plopped down next to him. "So, how have you been, Fangles?" I used the pet name I knew that aggravated him the most. I gave it to him junior year.

"Just fine, Maxie." He responded.

"Miss me?" I asked.

He smirked. "Terribly." Sarcasm dripped off that one word. It hurt, but just a little. I was actually enjoying the banter though. It was familiar and dare I say it? Nice.

"What have you been doing?" I asked.

"I don't know… trying to make it big as a band, maybe?" He responded. I instantly felt stupid. Not that I'd ever admit it, of course.

I remained stoic. "I didn't know you guys existed till yesterday, actually." I admitted honestly.

"Ouch. That hurt, Maxie." Fang joked.

I shrugged. "It's true."

"Um… I think Nudge wants to talk to you." He announced suddenly.

"Nudge?" I asked.

"Monique." He clarified. I nodded and Monique took Fang's seat. The girl was gorgeous in all honesty. Black hair in perfect ringlets, smooth mocha skin, and warm brown eyes.

"Hi!" She chirped. "I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge. You were great up there today. They all said they knew you from high school and I knew you just _had_ to play the part in this video. I love music videos, don't you? They're so fun and exciting. And you're perfect for this one because Iggy told me that Fang said you were aetrhiuogg…" Fang slapped a hand over her mouth.

I looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. "She talks way too much. She would've gone on for an hour if I didn't stop her now." He removed his hand and Nudge glared. I couldn't help but wonder went Fang had said about me. Probably something insulting, though.

"So here is your recording of the song, your scenes, and the lyrics. Oh, my number is on the back of the lyric sheet." She handed me a CD and two sheets of paper.

I smiled and set them aside. We all sat and talked civilly for another 15 minutes.

Dylan came up to me and smiled. He was honestly the picture of the All-American guy. Blond hair, turquoise eyes, and the perfect smile. I may have a _tiny_ preference for him because he was the only one who didn't take place in a single prank against me in high school.

"Hey." He began to strike a conversation.

I smiled genuinely. "Long time no see."

"I was wondering to if you wanted to have dinner with me?" He asked.

I blinked twice. "How very blunt of you." I announced.

He let out another award-winning smile. Well, he was cute…

"Sure." I said. What the hay? Who even cares?

Everyone but Lissa got up to leave after that. They all walked out, Fang being the last.

"Bye, Maxie." He smirked.

I smiled, sickly sweet. "Bye, Fangles." He shut the door.

I sighed once they were all gone and turned to Lissa.

"So…" She grinned.

"So what?" I asked. Hey, isn't that a P!nk song…

"So… what's up with you and Fang?" She asked.

"Me and Fang? Nothing is up with Fang and I." I said honestly.

She stared. "Oh, come _on_. You have pet names for each other, you tease each other mercilessly, you cannot say that is nothing."

"Yes, we do those things. We were high school rivals. He hung my bra on a flagpole, I let it slip about who he liked." I explained.

Lissa's eyes widened. "Did you do anything to him at your high school reunion?" She asked.

I stared at her. "Uh… yeah. I drenched him with water from the refreshment stand. Oh, and I told him that his band would never make it. Boy, was I wrong."

"Oh my gosh, Max! That song you're going to be in, it's about _you_! You two completely dig each other."

I scowled. "We do not." I said adamantly.

"Okay." She said. I looked up at her, surprised. She let that go surprisingly easily. "Then you won't mind if I ask Fang out tonight."

I felt something hit the bottom of my stomach. Oh god, what did I _eat_?

I managed to keep my voice steady. "Fine. I'm going on a date with Dylan anyway."

She nodded and walked out of my apartment.

Sighing, I picked up the CD and put it into my computer. I took out the lyrics sheet and just listened. I couldn't help myself as I picked out similarities in the song.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

Pushed him in the pool? Drenched him with water? Similarity #1.

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

Laughs at his dreams. Whose the one who told him his band would get nowhere? Oh yes. That would be moi. Similarity #2.

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

_'cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

Can't keep a secret? I _was_ the one who let it spill about Brigid… Similarity #3.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

I think this one speaks for itself. Similarity #4.

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_'cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_But when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

Do you know how many of his phone calls I've ignored? I think at one point I put his number on block… Similarity #5.

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

I'm actually quite proud of this one. Similarity #6.

_'cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_She's just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

My breath caught in my throat after listening to the entire song. This was Fang's relationship with me down to a tee.

I flipped the lyrics sheet over and dialed up Nudge's number.

"Hello?" Nudge answered.

"Hey, Nudge." I said.

"Oh, Max! What's up?" She asked nonchalantly.

I cleared my throat. "I was just wondering… do you know if Fang wrote this about… _me_?"

She laughed. "Oh, yeah! He wrote it for you about a year ago."

"A year ago…" I repeated. "I was just trying to prove a point to someone. Sorry."

I finished off my conversation with Nudge threw my phone down on my couch.

Great. I was trying to prove a point to someone, though. And I proved it. To myself. I proved that Fang liked me… a year ago. No longer. Which kind of sucks because now I _know _that I like him.

I sighed. I guess I'll have to cancel that date with Dylan.

**Woot! That was long and took forever to type, but I thought this would be a great idea for a two-shot.**

**~Cake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, yes. The end to my beloved two shot. But don't you worry; I'm coming back with new story (Yes, a story, not a one [or two] shot) soon! Okay. So there are half of you going _Yayyy!_ and half of you going _Oh, god. ANOTHER one?_**

**But yes. I am starting another story. I BE CRAZAY. Well, now that that's over with…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or Just the Girl by the Click Five or Spongebob. I do own the fake celebrities and fake soap opera (plus cast) I made up near the beginning of the story.  
**

**Ch. 2:**

**Max POV**

"I-I think I love you."

Yes, those are the words that supplied fuel for my bad mood. I groaned and flicked the stupid soap opera to another channel. (Pshh, no! I did not just imagine Fang saying those words to me instead of José saying them to Rosetta! Not that Rosetta returned the words – though she totally should.)

My eyes rested on the new channel. _Great_. A celebrity marriage. Hold on – let me rephrase that. _Another_ celebrity marriage. I watched as the Stella What's-her-name made her way to the groom, Caleb Liechtenstein. Wait, no. Liechtenstein is a country, or is it a- you know what? It doesn't even matter.

Suddenly everything was transformed. The man in the tux wasn't Caleb- it was Fang. And happily bouncing down the aisle was Lissa. The screen zoomed in on a reporter.

"And today talent agent, Lissa Brown, and lead singer for 'The Flock', Fang Walker, are getting married!" The announcer exclaimed. Her co-anchor had to add on. "Ah, yes. A happy day for all."

Nudge trotted down the aisle throwing flowers left and right. One landed on Iggy and Iggy just laughed. Beside him, Dylan was sitting there with his arm around… _me_?

I shook my head and blinked twice. Then everything went back to normal. Stella was back and was announcing her vows 'passionately' to Caleb. The paparazzi was snapping every shot possible and the flower girl was now a peppy 14-year old.

Cue second groan. I mean, honestly? My mind is just going crazy tonight with all these ridiculous ideas. Me and Fang, dating? Yeah right. Fang and Lissa married after one night? Rosetta actually making a commitment to José? As I said before: Yeah right. Maybe I shouldn't have cancelled on Dylan. At least that way I'd still have my sanity…

This time, instead of a groan, I let out a sigh. Slinking over to the fridge I pulled out the ice cream and began to chow down. I plopped down on the plush couch and changed the channel to something that has nothing to do with relationships – Spongebob.

You know what? I'm just fine. I have Spongebob, chocolate ice cream, and baggy t-shirts.

Fang is over me and that's cool… right?

**Fang POV**

I dropped Lissa off at her front door step. Her green eyes twinkled with more mischief than I thought should be there.

"I had a great time tonight." I said smoothly.

"Me too." She smiled dazzlingly. I was honestly a bit surprised when she asked me out – she didn't seem that interested when I first met her; only eager to get Max a job.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when her eyes fluttered to a close. I knew what she was waiting for. It was quite obvious. A kiss.

I bent down to give it to her, but the same image that has been for the past year showed up in my head. Max. She's been there every time I've so much as kissed a girl. Honestly, It was a bit creepy. It was like she was stalking me, but I knew it was really only because I missed her presence.

Straightening up, I sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't." I said honestly.

Her wide eyes opened and she squealed. Which _hurt_.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She squealed and jumped around. (Which I didn't know how it was possible in her 6-inch heels.)

"Knew what?" I asked, only slightly confused. (And by slightly, I mean VERY)

She rolled her eyes. "That you and Max are, like, totally in love with each other." Her eyes turned cloudy and dream-like. "You two are _so_ meant to be. And I'm like – I'm like cupid. The _perfect_ matchmaker!" She squealed again. And it hurt. Again.

I laughed. "Me and Max? Meant to be? You're kidding right?"

"No! I know you like her. I was just testing you by making you go on a date with me. Since you didn't kiss me, it means you have to like her!"

I frowned. "But she doesn't like me. Hates me, in fact." I pointed out.

Lissa rolled her emerald eyes once more. "She doesn't hate! She really likes you. I can tell. She just doesn't know because she's trying mask the emotion with hate."

I nodded. Processing the information, but not believing it.

"Now, go! Prince Charming, you've got a girl's heart to catch." She smiled genuinely.

"But she's on a date with Dylan." I frowned.

"Something tells me that's a date she cancelled." Lissa winked and smiled more.

I smiled back. "Sure." I nodded and headed back to black jeep. I hopped in and directed the course towards my house, not Max's apartment. I mean, I know Lissa is Max's friend all, but it just isn't possible. I've known Max for a long time. And I mean a _long_ time.

Should I get into that? Why, yes. I think I will.

Max and I met in freshman year, when she was new to that area in Arizona. I laid eyes on her and knew she was my type – most definitely. I, being me, thought that she was into me, just like every other girl in our grade was.

Only recently have I realized that I might have been the slightest bit cocky. Just a tiny bit. So, yeah, I put on the Fang charm and talked to her. Basically, she just punched me and I had a black eye for three whole weeks! Even my mom told me I was a wimp because a girl did that to me. So, instead of basing my high school career on my studies, or my music, or even getting girls, I spent it on thinking of ways to get revenge on Max. We turned into rivals and… and… and I think you get it from there.

Only a year ago did I see Max for the first time after high school and wow, she looked great. That's when I… got feelings for her. (There truly is no manly way to say that. Would you rather I say I got a crush on her?) So, _obviously_, when I went over to talk to her, she 'spilled' the entire jug of water on me, snorted, and walked away. Yeah. That's when I got the idea for the Flock's breakout song, Just the Girl.

Shaking the thought of Max from my head, I turned on the car radio. And can you guess what was playing?

'_Cause she's bittersweet._

_She knocks me off of my feet._

_And I can't help myself._

_I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery._

_She's too much for me._

_But I keep coming back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

I jabbed the 'off' button for my car radio and my voice flooding through the car stopped. But it still left the echo. Oh, you don't know about the echo? The echo is when you hear a sound, but when it stops you can still hear it echoing inside your head.

This is probably the first time I was unhappy to hear my song on the radio. Sighing, I placed my car carefully into a parking spot.

I looked up at the huge building in front of me. Home sweet ho- Wait! This isn't my house! This is Max's apartment complex? How the hell did I get here? I didn't even _know_ I knew how to drive here.

Cue another sigh. I forced myself to trudge up to apartment 115 and knock on the door.

_It'll be fine. _I told myself. _Max is on her date and I'll just ask her sister for detailed directions on how to get back to myself. She always a smart kid._

The door opened, but it wasn't Angel.

Unless Angel watches Spongebob, carries a tub of ice cream around with her, and likes to wear way too big t-shirts paired with boy shorts and her hair in a loose and messy ponytail. And for all I know, she could do this stuff. But this was not Angel.

**Max POV**

"Fang?" I asked incredulously, not even trying to keep my cool.

He seemed surprised to see me here too. _Surprised_? Why would he be surprised? This is my apartment.

"I… um… uh… I thought you were on a date." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah." I said suspiciously. "I did. I cancelled on Dylan because I had my eye on someone else. Damn those morals." I sounded more nonchalant than I thought I could.

He nodded. "Can I come in?"

"No." I said flatly. "Why are you even here?"

He looked down. "I was going to ask Angel for directions… I drove here from Lissa's house. I wasn't paying attention and I have no idea how to get back to my house."

"She's not here right now." I narrowed my eyes and acted like the Lissa comment didn't hurt at all.

He nodded. "Can I come in? Can't you just look it up on Google Maps? I do know my own address, you know."

"Fine. But you do know Google Maps and Mapquest and all of those sites are crap. You'd be lost driving around for hours at night."

"And you care?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"No." I said immediately. He seemed to deflate little. Ha-ha! Way to go, Max. Lower his ego-level a little bit. "I'm just not that cruel. I guess I'll go get out a real map. Angel should have one around here somewhere…"

I went to searching for the map. Under Angel's bed? No. But I did find her diary. I have to remind myself to read that later. The bookshelf? No. Her desk? Yes.

I walked back into the living room to see Fang. Shirtless. Oh god, no. He had an 8-pack. Now, that just isn't fair!

I averted my gaze and forced myself to look at the map.

"I didn't ask for a strip tease, Fang." I muttered loudly.

"But you know you want one." He shot back quickly. "Anyway, you'd have to pay for that. This is only part of the package, you know? And it's only because I spilled some of the slushee you left in the fridge on my shirt.

"You _drank_ my slushee?" I ground out my words. That boy did not have the nerve to come into my home, ask for directions, drink my slushee, and strip his shirt off and expect me not to care. Oh wait. He did.

"Yup. Well… half drank, half spilled." He shrugged.

"Here." I chucked the now rolled-up map at him. It ended up being a lame throw and hitting him lightly in the chest.

He unrolled it and frowned.

"I can't read a map." He said and crossed his arms.

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to him and snatched the map from his hands. (No! I didn't feel sparks when our hands touched. _Not at all_.)

I quirked my head to the side. "Well, that's north… and that's right… and that's Maple Boulevard…" I mumbled, knowing my faced would be screwed in concentration.

That's when I realized something. I couldn't read a map either. Curses. I've just always had Angel there to help, so I didn't need to know.

"I can't either." I muttered. He smirked. (I refused to admit that he did, in fact, look sexiliscous standing there shirtless and smirking. To think this might be some girls' fantasy. Good thing it isn't _mine_.)

"So… what then?" He finally spoke.

I sighed. "I guess you can crash here. Angel's spending the night with her boyfriend." _Not that I'm okay with it_ I wanted to add.

Fang seemed to sense it though. "Max, Angel is a responsible girl. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah. Yeah." I muttered and picked up my now somewhat-melted ice cream. I, once again, plopped down on the couch to watch my Spongebob. Fang's presence soon joined me.

I laughed as Patrick kept falling (His Krusty Krab hat made him off balance) and acted as if I didn't feel the arm that swung it's way casually over my shoulder. But don't you think I ignored it because I… I ignored it. I didn't tell him to get his arm 'the hell off my shoulder' like I would've with anyone else.

And so we sat there. Watching Spongebob, chatting, and laughing like old friends. But we weren't old friends. We were old _enemies_.

"Max." Fang said suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know I'm sorry." He told me.

I snorted. "Sorry for what?" The car of mine you got towed or the boyfriend who you put makeup on in free period so everyone thought I was dating a gay guy? Poor Fred… he never did live that down.

"Just… everything, you know?" He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "How very specific."

"You know we were both jerks when we met up-" I cut him off with my hand.

"Correction!" I exclaimed. "_You_ were a jerk."

"You punched me in the face!" He exclaimed.

"You hit on me!" I shouted back.

"K-KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA!" Our heads both shot towards the TV.

"Shut up!" We yelled at the inanimate object. Then we started laughing. We were insane, but at least we were insane together.

When we finally stopped I spoke.

"I'll forgive you if…" I bit my lip, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"If?" He looked at me hopefully.

"If you don't hurt Lissa." I finished strongly. Lissa was my best friend and I wasn't going to change that just because Fang liked her more than me.

He laughed. "I can't hurt her. We just had our first and last date. I told her it wasn't going to work."

"You _what_?" My fists clenched.

"Hold it! Don't go all protective BFF on me! She actually seemed happy about it. Said you and I were soul mates or something like that." I ignored the soul mates thing. That was _so_ Lissa. Always trying to run Cupid out of business- and usually failing.

Instead I just laughed. "YOU SAID BFF!" I shouted.

"You are so immature." He rolled his eyes.

"What's next? A mani-pedi at the mall? I'll totes come with you!" I exclaimed girlishly.

"You are such a-"

"KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA!"

We both settled down and began watching again. Surprisingly enough, throughout the entire thing, Fang had managed to keep his arm on my shoulder and not end up with a bloody nose. Bravo, Fang. I applaud you.

Finding the silence too awkward, I (once again) spoke up.

"Why does Spongebob always interrupt our heated arguments?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Because we're soul mates."

"And… how much do you think our mani-pedis are going to cost?" He shut up. Smart boy.

I shut off the TV. To be honest, Spongebob was getting kind of boring. I never thought I'd say that, but when you've got a shirtless Fang next to you, priorities kind of get mixed up. We just sat there in silence. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't awkward at all.

"You know what, Max?" He asked.

"What?" I responded dryly.

He sighed. "I really like you, Max."

I turned to him in shock. He… what? His facial expression read horror. He hadn't meant to say that.

He laughed awkwardly. "Well, that makes things a bit awkward now doesn't it? Maybe I should go…" He looked longingly toward the door.

"No." I smiled slyly. "Do you know how many fan-girls you would be attacked by if you went out there shirtless?"

"It might be worth it. Would you be one of them?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I'll take that answer."

He kissed me hard. And I didn't pull back. Whoa. First the arm thing and now kissing? I'm so lenient today.

Then it struck me. I'm kissing the lead singer of a band I just found out about yesterday and he happens to be my high school rival and – oh yeah. He's _shirtless_.

He finally pulled away for breath and I was still in shock.

"Hey, Max?" He said the same thing he had said twice before tonight.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want go out with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. My speech was being slightly prohibited right now.

"Guess what?" He said after a few moments of silence.

I smiled. "What?"

"You're just the girl I'm looking for." He grinned.

I couldn't help laughing. "That was _so_ corny! You're such a… corn." I finished. Wow. Real nice one, Max. You're such a corn?

"But I'm your corn." His grin didn't fade.

I rolled my eyes, but I knew it was true. He was my corn. My hot, shirtless, ex-rival of a corn.

And I don't think I'd have it any other way.

**WOOT WOOT! Do you have any idea how long that took to type up? Long time… I'd say around 2 hours and 15 minutes. But I did it for you! So review! And I can rhyme, too. BEAT THAT SUCKAH!**

**Anywho, writing this was actually really fun. (Though I do think I killed my parantheses keys) I would love it if you could review or favorite because that would mean the world to me.  
**

**Write for you later! (WFYL)**

**~Cake.**


End file.
